


You Are Mine

by Deang_Kast



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure and simple fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deang_Kast/pseuds/Deang_Kast
Summary: Ten years after they met.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had the first two paragraphs rattling around in my head for a few hours earlier and then decided to write it out. I think this took about an hour but it was riding me pretty hard lol. This is what happened. I hope everyone likes it.  
> Comments are greatly appreciated, would like to know what everyone thinks.

It’d been ten years since that first encounter in Shinjuku. Ten years since the night he’d watched a twenty-three-year-old blond hair, blue eyed angel jump from the top of a building. Ten years since that angel had looked up at him with a cute grin and stuck his tongue out as if daring him to come and find him. And he had.

Oh, how he had. Staring at the mirror as he unknotted the tie for what felt like the hundredth time that day, he recalled the chases that had lead them to this day.

At first the boy had seemed like a wild animal he needed to tame. Someone with fiery eyes that he needed to break, if only to prove to himself that the boy couldn’t be real. That no one could come out of the darkness without a single stain on him. Or that had been what he’d thought was his reason.

He chuckled to himself as he pulled the jacket on, hands smoothing over it as he buttoned it.

A knock sounded on the door and Kirishima’s voice came through saying he only had ten minutes. He was ready. Had been ready for years if he only admitted it to himself. Ever since he’d seen that body lying in a pool of blood on the deck of a ship. His heart had clenched painfully when he’d seen that sight and a life without the wildcat had made his brain stutter at the idea. That was when he’d known without a doubt what the boy meant to him.

Rubbing his hands together, he realized they were sweating. He found a hand towel and wiped them off. No one would believe that the great Asami Ryuichi could be nervous, not even on this day. But then, no one else knew what the little hellcat had put him through all of these years. So many chases, so many chances, so many heart stopping moments where he’d thought he’d lost him. Who knew if he would decide to run today? Would he make Asami chase him once again or was the chase finally over?

 

******

 

He was late, again. Was there ever a time that he wasn’t?

Stopping outside the door of the church, he fought to catch his breathe. Only he would have such luck. The car had broken down on the way there and he’d just run the last two miles to get there. Suddenly, he was falling and a large man with a blond buzzcut caught him before he hit the floor.

Suoh picked him up and stood him inside the church doors before closing them.

“You’re certainly making people sweat today, Takaba-sama.” Suoh said as he led him down one side of the church into where his suit waited for him.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it.” He started throwing clothes off and cleaning up before putting the clean clothes on. Suoh quickly turned away and stared at the door, his face turning red.

“Ten years, Suoh.” Akihito said as he started slipping the pants on. “I never thought we would make it this far.”

“There were many times we all thought that, sir.”

“You know, I thought I hated him for so long but I could never actually walk away. Every time I would think about it, I’d get this sick nervous feeling going on and he was the only one that could make it go away.” He was buttoning the white shirt when Suoh turned around to look at him again.

“Didn’t that tell you why?”

Akihito looked at Suoh through his mirror. “No, I didn’t understand for quite a while why I panicked over not being with him but did while with him as well.”

Suoh looked thoughtful as he helped Akihito into his white jacket. Letting the younger man fix his hair before he opened the door, he asked one last question.

“And now?”

Akihito grinned and answered, “There’s no panic, no nervousness. I guess I finally found what I needed.” Suoh nodded as he opened the door and stood back.

 

 

*****

 

 

They stood outside their own doors, and stared across to the other. Slowly, they made their way across the room to meet in the middle, hands entwining as they did. There, in a small church, containing only the people in their lives that mattered, they pledged themselves to each other.

“Akihito, you’ve led me on a chase that I’d never dreamed would happen. But, now Kitten, I’ve caught you. You are Mine.” Asami told him as he covered one cheek with his hand. Akihito’s hand came up to cover his as he recited his own simple vow.

“The only reason you ever caught me was because I couldn’t resist the traps you set out. Ryuichi, you may believe you caught me but in actuality, it was me catching you because now, You are Mine.”

Blue eyes sparkled at golden ones and lips touched together, confirming the vows they made to each other.


End file.
